


Oh Daddy...

by Tales_from_a_mockingbird



Series: Spider-Prompts [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Smut, peter is 19, sexy teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_from_a_mockingbird/pseuds/Tales_from_a_mockingbird
Summary: Peter and Wade are enjoying some alone time and Wade wants to make his baby boy beg for it.Response to the prompt: NSFW Person B being so unbearably turned on that they’re reduced to whimpering and begging and pleading for Person A to fuck them senseless.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: Spider-Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 265





	Oh Daddy...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a smut one this time! I haven't written smut in like literal years so it's probably not the greatest, but it was fun to step outside my comfort zone. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I got my prompt off: https://prompts.neocities.org/

Wade had Peter spread out naked on their bed. The merc had been teasing his precious hero for the better part of an hour and the teen was now covered in a glistening layer of sweat. Wade nibbled at Peters bottom lip, drawing a whine from the younger man.

“C’mon on baby boy, open up,” Wade whispered against Peter’s lips.

The hero parted his lips immediately and was rewarded with Wade licking intently into his mouth.

“Fuck Petey you are the hottest thing on this planet, you drive me crazy baby.”

Wade moved his lips down to Peter’s neck to lap at the sensitive spot behind his ear. The younger man let out a low groan.

“You like that baby boy?”

Peter nodded his head.

“Want to hear you sweetheart. Use your words.” Wade took Peter’s ear lobe in his mouth, grazing over the skin with his teeth. 

“Yeah…Yeah…I like it. You know I like it. Fuck.” The teen moaned.

Wade grinned and sucked _hard_.

“Jesus…fuck…shit…Christ. Do that again,” Peter panted.

Before dating Wade, Peter hadn’t realized his ears were an erogenous zone. No other partner had really thought to touch him anywhere besides his dick. When him and Deadpool finally stopped circling each other Peter knew it would be an incredibly satisfying relationship, finally someone he didn’t have to hold back with and could share all of himself, but it also led to the hottest sex Peter could ever imagine.

“Nuh uh baby boy,” Wade tutted “there’s a whole Spidey smorgasbord on the table and I’m starving.”

The merc ran his scarred fingertips over Peter’s pecs. He didn’t understand what his lover found so arousing about the feeling of their skin pressed together-any pleasurable sensation surely had to be drowned out by the visual-but Peter started to mewl underneath him. 

“You know just how to touch me,” Peter sighed, closing his eyes and thrusting his chest closer to Wade’s fingers.

Bending down Wade hovered over one of Peter’s nipples. His love had beautiful tiny sensitive buds and nipple play was a visual that did a lot for both of them.

“Look at me baby, want you to watch what I’m going to do you.”

Peter’s eyes snapped open.

“Good boy. Now you’re going to lie there and watch me suck your pretty nipples aren’t you baby?” Wade cooed.

A blush spread over the teen’s cheeks; it turned him on so much when Wade talked like this, but it also made him feel so embarrassed and dirty (which Wade said was part of what made it so arousing). 

“Yes…daddy,” Peter moaned.

Wade stilled.

“Fuck! Baby you know what that does to me.”

Peter smirked, he’d stumbled on Wade’s daddy kink by accident a few months ago and only pulled it out when he really wanted to affect the older man.

“And you know what everything does to me, so I think daddy should shut up and suck my pretty nipples.”

“Bossy baby boy,” Wade admonished teasingly.

Peter grinned. 

“That’s why you love me daddy.”

“You know it.”

Wade pressed a light kiss to each nipple before circling his tongue around Peter’s left one. 

“Yeah daddy, love when you play with my tits. You make me feel so good,” Peter moaned lasciviously. 

The merc moved to Peter’s right nipple and lapped at the tight bud.

“Fuck me daddy.”

“Patience baby boy, only if you’re good will you get daddy’s cock.”

“I’ll be good,” Peter promised. 

Wade kissed down Peter’s stomach, every so often dropping a bite to the creamy skin. 

“Fuck…” Peter cursed as Wade dipped his tongue inside his loves’ belly button.

The merc continued his journey south and sucked a hickey on both of Peter’s hipbones.

“Daddy, you’re so fucking good at this,” Peter moaned.

“Well it’s easy when I have the most beautiful baby boy in the whole world,” Wade cooed up at Peter.

The older man fondled Peter’s balls with his rough hands, drawing pleasured gasps from the teen beneath him. Peter had previously described that Wade’s scars felt like a massage on his most sensitive skin and it drove the hero wild. The chorus of ‘uh uh uh’ it pulled from the younger man, made Wade’s spine tingle.

“You want me to suck you baby?”

Peter gave a nonsensical grunt and thrust his hips at Wade’s face in response.

“Rude baby!” Wade admonished and lightly slapped Peter’s thigh.

“Sorry daddy, I just really need you, God your amazing, please use your mouth on me,” Peter babbled.

“That’s better,” Wade praised and stroked Peter’s thigh.

The merc then proceeded to swallow his lover to the hilt, causing the young hero to grip into the bed sheets to stop his hips from bucking up. Wade could hear the tell-tale sound of satin ripping, Peter’s super strength had ruined another set of bed sheets, not that he minded; it was hot as hell when his baby used his full strength. After a couple of bobs of his head, Wade shuffled back and spread Peter’s cheeks.

“Gonna get you ready now baby boy.”

“Ungh…yes please daddy…want you fuck me so bad…need you to fuck me right now,” Peter moaned.

Wade pressed a gentle kiss to Peter’s hole and grabbed the lube from the tangled sheets. He coated a generous amount over his fingers before pressing them against Peter’s entrance. The younger man gasped as the first digit slowly eased in, he loved the feeling of Wade prepping him, the finger wiggled inside him and Peter knew his lover was searching for the spot to make him see stars. The second finger slipped in beside the first one and Peter felt so full. 

“Like that sweetheart?” Wade asked.

“Mmmm so full daddy,” Peter whined.

Wade grinned. 

“I guess that means you don’t want another one?”

“No! Daddy I can take more, please daddy stick another finger in me,” Peter begged.

“Only coz you beg so pretty baby,” Wade placed a gentle bite to the globe his boyfriend’s right cheek.

If Peter was in heaven with two fingers, then three sent him to some indescribable pleasure paradise. Especially when his lover hooked his fingers just right and hit his prostate. After Peter’s initial yelp of pleasure, Wade focused all his energy on rubbing that magical spot until the teen was an incoherent blubbering mess.

“Daddy, you need to fuck me now,” Peter panted.

“Why’s that baby boy?”

“If you don’t fuck me in the next two minutes, I’m going to come all over my stomach from your fingers and I want it to be because of your cock,” Peter explained.

“I don’t know baby; you don’t seem like you really want it…”

“Please fuck me daddy! Please I need your cock in me so bad filling me up, nothing even comes close to how amazing you feel in my ass,” Peter begged.

“Not gonna last long with you talking like that,” Wade murmured.

“I’m so close daddy,” the teen whined.

Wade removed his fingers and lined himself up before slowly pushing into Peter. This was Wade’s favourite part, the facial expressions his love would make were the most beautiful sights the merc had ever seen. 

“God you’re so tight baby boy, how are you always so tight?” Wade grunted as he bottomed out.

“It must be coz your so big daddy,” Peter moaned as the older man began to plow into him.

Wade took Peter’s erection in his hand and in less than ten pumps the hero was spilling over his stomach with a cry. 

“Looks like you made a mess baby.”

“Your turn daddy, want you to make a mess of me,” Peter panted.

That’s all it took to tip the merc over the edge.

“Love you Petety,” Wade exhaled and dropped a kiss on the tip the hero’s nose.

“Love you too Wade,” Peter smiled.

THE END


End file.
